


A Really Unexpected Journey

by lazarusthefirst



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, bottom!Kili, kind of, outdoors!sex, this is just sex, top!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili haven't had sex since before the meeting in the Shire, and Kili couldn't wait any longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb but I love Kili in the middle ok thank

It was only a few nights after they'd set out from the Shire, but already Kili was feeling the itch. His brother was lying just a few feet away, staying close as always, and the urge to lean over and just touch him was incredibly strong. But they were surrounded by their kin, not to mention a nervous Hobbit and a wizard that was too canny for comfort. Kili would have to content himself with remembering how their journey to the Shire together had been. They'd left early, Kili being far too eager to wait long, and as such, had forgotten his warmest blanket. Fili had grumbled that he'd done it on purpose, but Kili knew too well that his brother didn't mind sharing.

His mind drifted as he watched the embers of the fire flicker and die one by one. As his thoughts wandered to their journey, they encountered his memories of Fili, with his cool, strong hands and muscled frame wrapping itself around Kili, who'd desperately clutched and grasped as Fili took control and made him feel things no one else would ever come close to making him feel. Kili clamped his mouth shut and had to catch his hand as it had strayed unconsciously towards his brother, the other reaching towards his own waist. He flattened himself to his bedroll and thought about rabbits.

He must have drifted off, but was woken when it was still dark by Bofur. 'Your watch, lad,' Bofur whispered as he stumbled to his own bedding a few feet away from Kili's. He was practically unconscious as he lay down, but Kili felt wide awake now, and excited. It was the deepest part of the night, when all was asleep, even the stars. All except for Kili. And hopefully, Fili too. He made his way over to his brother, who was rolled over on his side, facing away. The night was incredibly still, and Kili stepped lightly. He crouched down beside Fili and stretched out a hand to his shoulder. When Fili's hand shot out and grabbed his own, Kili was so startled he nearly cried out. Before he could move, Fili gave a sharp tug, and flipped Kili over so he was lying on his brother's other side, staring at Fili's bright, mischievous eyes in surprise. 'Knew you wouldn't be asleep,' Fili smiled, speaking just above a whisper. Kili's eyes widened, and he grinned. 'How?' Fili rolled his eyes and drew Kili closer. 'On a night like tonight?' He squeezed Kili's arm and placed their foreheads together. 'It's perfect.'

It didn't take long to clear the campsite; their excitement and the heavy silence of the night leant them speed and grace as they picked their way past their sleeping companions. They made their way down the side of the little glen they'd camped beside, slipping and sliding on the damp grass. Kili struggled not to laugh out loud as he made it to the bottom and felt Fili step up beside him and take his hand. 'Come on,' he quipped, pulling Kili along. 'What are you waiting for?' They chased each other silently through the grass, stopping only when Kili pounced and rolled them both into a little patch of shorter, dry grass, with a little shelter of stunted trees blocking the light of the moon. Kili didn't have to search for Fili's mouth, for it found his straight away, and they kissed their way out of their awkward tangle of limbs on the ground until Fili was on top and pinning him firmly with one hand, the other stripping away clothing as though he was starved of intimate contact. Which, Kili supposed, they kind of were.

He tried to remain still so Fili could get the belts and buttons undone, but it was so hard not to wiggle with pleasure as his brother's hands found his own hot skin and worked electricity through his body. Gods, no one could ever make him feel this alive. By the time they were both naked Kili thought he would explode if someone didn't start touching his dick soon, and was just about to express this sentiment to Fili, who was busily biting rough kisses on to Kili's neck, when they were interrupted by a gruff, startled 'Oh.'

Of all the people in the company, Kili would have preferred literally any of them to come walking through the trees other than Thorin. He scrambled to get out from under Fili whilst covering himself, and was surprised when Fili didn't move other than to sigh heavily and raise himself up on his elbows. Kili could only stare over his brothers shoulder to Thorin's unreadable expression. 'Did you want something, Thorin?' Fili asked, without looking at him. Kili was shocked, but his brother only winked. Silence. And then 'Well now that you mention it...' Fili chuckled throatily and looked down at Kili, whose cock was throbbing and who was feeling thoroughly wrong-footed. 'Mind sharing?' he murmured gently, nuzzling Kili's neck, who wanted to scream just to make something happen.

There was no time for talking or protesting after that. Clearly Thorin and Fili had worked out some sort of arrangement before this, because his brother went straight to Thorin and kissed him. Kili had to strangle his jealously as he watched Thorin's hands run themselves all over Fili's skin, pulling and dragging where Kili should be. But Thorin must have noticed his chagrin, for he wasn't long pulling Kili towards him and kissing him so hard that Kili felt his cock would surely fall off. Feeling the whole long length of Thorin's powerful body pressed up against him and touching him where only Fili had touched him, was such a trip that Kili felt himself responding utterly shamelessly. This wasn't the Thorin that he knew. This dwarf was someone else entirely in the silent dark.

As they broke apart, both slightly out of breath, Fili got to his knees and took Thorin into his mouth without any kind of announcement. Once again Kili felt envious of the way Thorin's mouth brieftly went slack, and the way his hands tangled themselves into Fili's plaits and hair and he  _moaned,_ and Kili had never heard Thorin make that sound before, and oh gods did it turn him on. He couldn't help himself; he reached out and pulled Thorin in for another kiss, this one softer and more controlled, but the more Fili got him worked up, the hotter Thorin became until he was panting into Kili's mouth and gripping them both tightly.

It didn't take him long to finish after that, and Kili crouched to the ground and gently cleaned his brother's face. Thorin lay back against a tree and said 'Well don't let me get in the way.' Kili grinned and pushed Fili back on to the ground, ready to pick up where they left off, but Fili had other things in mind. He flipped Kili over and rutted against him, their cocks sliding and bumping off each other. Kili cried out, heedless of the noise, and dug his fingers into Fili's back. Fili was utterly fired up, his hands everywhere and his mouth like fire, travelling the length of Kili's body until his hand found his cock and Kili threw his head back, whimpering with anticipation. 

Fili wasn't going to fuck him though, not yet. He stroked Kili's cock just enough to get him babbling his name almost insensibly before easing up and swiping his tongue over Kili's sensitive opening. Every part of Kili ached to feel Fili's lips close over his cock, but his brother continued to tease him, flicking the tip of his tongue over the head and gripping Kili's legs tight, preventing his squirms of sexual frustration.

Kili became aware of Thorin kneeling at his head. Fili flipped him over again without warning, and Kili rose to his hands and knees, shivering with pure excitement and unbearable anticipation. 

Fili positioned himself behind Kili and began teasing his entrance, while Kili took Thorin in his mouth. There was so much of him, Kili worried momentarily that he might accidentally bite down once Fili got going. But then Fili pushed himself nearly all the way in, and Kili discovered that the swift, deep burn he felt that split him right down the middle, up his spine and deep into his belly, caused him to open his mouth in a gasp rather than clench his teeth.

Fili had clearly been waiting too long for this. His motion was erratic from the start, but Kili was so hot that it was difficult to concentrate on sucking Thorin's cock while his brother's hands were roaming up his back and tightening on his buttocks. The sharp slap of skin on skin matched the hungry sucking noises Kili made as he struggled not to choke on Thorin's cock, while simultaneously wanting to take more of it into his mouth. Thorin was groaning softly, already rock hard, and his hands fisted in Kili's hair as his hips started to rock gently. The sight of Thorin forcing his cock into Kili's mouth riled Fili up even more, and he began to pound Kili hard, his thighs slamming into the back's of Kili's, and Kili felt him all the way up through his body. Every touch of his skin spread fire through his veins, and the feeling of being penetrated on both ends electrified him, making him forget the ache in his forearms and shoudlers as he rocked back into Fili, trying to feel every inch of him. 

It didn't take long for all three of them to lose the rest of their restraint. Fili fucked him mercilessly from behind, his grunts mingled with short gasps of his brother's name. 'Kili, oh gods, oh fuck come on...Kili,  _oh fuck Kili._ ' His hand slid down and worked at Kili's cock, and Kili arched into the touch, groaning around Thorin's cock. They were both so close now, burning on the edge together. 

Thorin slid under Kili, and to his shock and delight, began to jerk Kili off himself. Kili buried his head in his shoulder and shuddered as his orgasm began to build again, filling his limbs with heat. Fili slammed into Kili one last time, and Kili felt his release deep inside of him, coming just before his own, and black spots danced around his vision as Thorin's hand finished him off. His body shook, the heat burned white hot and his breath exploded out of him as he collapsed on Thorin, Fili thrusting weakly into him as he shuddered, utterly spent. 

They lay there for a few minutes, getting their breath back, Kili marvelling at the fact that he now had two fuck buddies in the company. Maybe this journey wasn't going to be so difficult after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fili/Kili is my most tragic of otps and as such, work really well with songs like 'Deconstructing Gods' by Blaqk Audio, the main culprit in this instance
> 
> I'm over on tumblr and twitter


End file.
